


When Angels Fall

by satansent



Series: wings, wings, wings. [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Religious, Angels, Bible Quotes, Fallen Angels, Murder, Seven Deadly Sins, except only like four are mentioned ??, same w chuuves, the hyewon is only there if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansent/pseuds/satansent
Summary: Angels were created to help God. To do as he asks and love him as he does them. It seems like there are some who cannot fathom this idea.( Alternatively : the journey of four fallen angels. )





	When Angels Fall

**_“ 12_ _Ho_ _w_ _you have fallen from heaven, morning star, son of the dawn! You have been cast down to the earth, you who once laid low the nations! 13 You said in your heart, “I will ascend to the heavens; I will raise my throne above the stars of God; I will sit enthroned on the mount of assembly, on the utmost heights of Mount Zaphon. 14 I will ascend above the tops of the clouds; I will make myself like the Most High.” “_ **

_**LUST** _

It is not in an angel to lust. They are holy creatures, not to be stained by such a sinful emotion. A sinful feeling. They are God’s children after all. They aren’t creatures meant to want or desire anything more than the love of their God. Yet, like all creatures, they were made with flaws, obstacles that they were supposed to overcome. Things such as desire should have been easy, after all, they remained by God’s side more often than not. There was nothing to lust after.

But _oh_ , how desire curled beneath her fingertips and grazed at her tongue. The longing coursing through her each day that passed. Her mind was being corrupted ( so the angels sang as she walked into the confession ). There wasn’t much she could do to stop it. It was fine, it was fine because God be damned if she lost her wings over such a lowly human desire. She wouldn’t allow her wings to blacken, she refused to become one of the red-horned monsters underlings.

( _“My child,”_ He began, his voice warm and welcoming inside her head, a gentle caress on her face, _“What has become of you?”_ He said, and she knew what that meant. _“I will be better, my Lord, allow me to prove myself to you, please.”_ She had begged. A laugh resounded through her soul. She was given six nights and seven days. )

On the second night, a pink-haired girl with soft features and an equally soft voice smiled at her.

On the fourth day, she learned her name was Kahei ( _“My friends call me Vivi,”_ she had said, _“Are we friends?”_ she had asked. ) and she was more beautiful than she could ever imagine.

On the sixth night, Kahei’s hands were in her hair drawing sounds from her she never believed she could make. The smaller girl sounded more like an angel to her than her brethren did. Desire coursed through her more strongly than it ever had, God’s name becoming a sin on her tongue.

On the sixth night, Sooyoung realized what she had done.

Kahei lay beside her, eyes closed, hair fanned out all pretty-like, making Sooyoung’s heart clench. An ache spread over her back and though she knew it was the pain of her wings, she could not feel sorry. Her chest rose and fell evenly as she moved hair out of Kahei’s face and smiled.

On the seventh night, she stood before all the angels with their judging eyes and unnatural gazes, her wings lay in front of her as punishment.They had been torn from her back by the archangels, ripped out the same way a child might rip a paper out of a book. Blood ran down her back and pulled beneath her naked legs.

On the seventh night God had said _“For committing sin despite your promises to me, you are condemned to earth. I give you this mercy for all the good you have done for me, my child.”_

On the eighth day, Kahei held her hands as she cried and kissed her tears away.

**_ENVY_ **

_“He who envies does not achieve peace,”_ Was the mantra that the angel had begun to ingrain in her brain after watching Sooyoung fall.

It was strange, anyone could tell you that, such a strange thing to envy. A fallen angel was considered worthless, being neither devil or angel there was nothing particularly special about them. Some of them had ugly, tattered wings, others no wings, and some even donning the mark of Lucifer, the cursed black wings. Yet, as she watched Sooyoung and Kahei enjoy their time together she couldn’t help the ugly feeling curling inside her chest, her nails digging into once smooth palms.

She never once acted upon it, returning to her angelic duties and offering her love to God as an angel would. As an angel should. She was as good as they came, happy and cheerful, humble and kind and all sorts of good. She was not cruel like some of the angels and embodied everything needed of her. God loved all of his children and she planned to remain loved by him for as long as she could. She felt no desire to become a demon, she didn’t want to grovel for forgiveness. She had seen a few angels have their wings tore out and every time she had to turn away. Cover her eyes. Their screams caused her to flinch anyway.

God was merciful but he was also cruel.

That is why fear began to crawl into her heart just as the poisonous hands of envy dug their nails into it. She couldn’t seem to draw her eyes away from Sooyoung and the girl that had been her downfall. Sometimes, a flicker of disbelief would run through her and cause her to remain there longer than she pleased. Others, she did not look but her mind still ran rampant, thoughts of Sooyoung and the easy smile on her face sloshing through her mind.

Jiwoo could not look at the archangels anymore, guilt too persistent. It was becoming difficult to keep her mind on track, disturbing her thoughts more and more often. As her envy grew so did her hatred. After all, Sooyoung had been the one to say that mortal sins were silly. That she would never fall. Then she had gone and done exactly that, leaving Jiwoo behind to face the angels and their judgemental gaze and their spewing of virtues and. . .

A bitter taste filled her mouth, something unfamiliar and disgusting. Jiwoo dropped the tablets in her hands, knees hitting the ground as her eyes began to water, something obstructing her airways and making it difficult to do anything. She coughed, and coughed, and coughed until she was simply choking on nothing that felt too much like something.

_He who envies others does not achieve peace._

A cold feeling gripped her bones, her tears dripping to the ground, the gold complimenting the white of the floor prettily. She suddenly wished she was not here, that she was down on earth smiling alongside Sooyoung and Kahei.

_“Is that what you desire, my child?”_

“No!” She cried, as her mind screamed _“Yes!”_

_“So be it.”_

She screamed as she suddenly felt too-warm hands grip her shoulder, gently grasping the base of her wings only to yank them out with an awful _snap!_ The squelching noise offering her no peace. She screamed as the other one followed, the angel doing the deed muttering prayers above her. She wished she was not here. Blood dripped down her arms and legs, covering her in gold that was quickly turning red. She fainted soon after, the pain too much, God’s voice echoing inside her head.

_“For the sin of ignoring what you have to desire that which others do, I condemn you to earth. I grant you this small mercy despite you lying to me, my child.”_

Jiwoo woke up in the snow, a girl shaking her vehemently. There was concern painted on her face and Jiwoo suddenly felt guilty for worrying this stranger.

“Are you alright, miss?”

“I am now.”

_**PRIDE** _

_Vanity,_ of all the sins, is said to be worse. The gateway to other mortal sins. St. Augustine had said that it is pride that turns men into devils. It was also a sin angels had a tendency to succumb to the most.

But nobody thought Chaewon would be one of those angels. Kind, patient, diligent little Chaewon giving into hubris sounded absurd. Yet when the once black-haired angel left heaven with her head held high and not a word spoken in her defence it made sense. God had not torn her wings like the other angels, merely stained them a dark, dark grey that nearly resembled Lucifer’s black. It was astonishing.

Chaewon had only committed the sin of pride after others had begun falling, dropping like flies in the winter, her happiness at remaining in God’s favour becoming too much. She rose in ranks due to her hard work and the lack of angels to do His bidding after a while, and it got to her head faster than anyone might have believed. Of course, she wasn’t a stupid angel. Her desire to remain where she was was much stronger than her desire to boast. At least, it was for a while. Since she had done all she could to humble herself, thanking God and aiding the other angels.

Somehow, it was because of their thankfulness and praise that she could not help herself when she had been asked to do a task beneath her ranking that she acted out. Spoke against Him.

 _( “Are there no other angels suited for that, my Lord?”_ She had asked, a smile on her face, _“Yes, but I want you to do it.”_ He had said, in a tone of finality. Chaewon clasped her hands together, wings twitching behind her back. _“It is not my duty to tend to such things, my Lord. I am above it.”_ Was her final statement, ready to leave the grand hall where he sat, or at least, the partially corporeal version of Him did.

_“You are... above it?”_

_“Yes, my Lord. I can find another to complete the task for you.”_ Chaewon knew He was staring at her, patiently, calculating.

Maybe he was waiting for her to correct herself. Maybe she should have. Yet she stood in silence, head tilted up as she patiently waited for his verdict. _“You go against my demands?”_ He suddenly said, voice no longer warm, crueller than before.

_“No, my Lo-”_

_“And now you lie? Was it not you who refused to do as I asked because it is below you? As if you are superior to my word?”_

_“My Lord, please!” “_

_For the sin of pride, I condemn you to earth. I give you my mercy only for the loyalty and virtue you have demonstrated before this heinous act.” )_

As her feet touched the ground, two girls, more familiar than the night stood in front of her, smiles on their faces and their arms open for her.

And Chaewon? She lifted her head and walked straight into their embrace.

_**WRATH** _

Anger, as Hyejoo has come to know, is a powerful emotion. A passionate emotion, as the mortals have often said. Anger is like a bear that had been poked one too many times. A lion when its territories been stolen. The devil when an angel wins. Anger, as Hyejoo had been told one too many times, is not an emotion angels should know. Even those of fury do not feel it in the way she does. Anger is a bomb awaiting an explosion.

It’s been months since Sooyoung fell, since Jiwoo had fallen, and yet it curls inside of her and grows like a poisonous plant, sticky and black inside her heart. She does nothing as it consumes her, following her duties and doing as God asks. There is no reason to go against him.

It does not bother her as much as one might think. She is quiet, nothing to provoke her as she goes through her day, doing as asked without much fight. There is no reasons to rattle cages. She is just doing as an angel should, as Sooyoung should of, and as Jiwoo failed to, as Chaewon had given up on.

She was fine without them. Really. Angels are Gods children, meant to love him and help his mortal children, spread the love he gives and the messages he shares. Her love of God surely would keep her from committing such horrendous acts. ( Anger is a strong emotion. _Do not go to sleep angry._ Anger is a strong emotion. ) Truthfully, she should be glad that those three had left heaven. They no doubt would have poisoned other angels into doing something sinful, and Hyejoo did not want to be corrupted alongside them.

What would her existence become if she did? Besides, she liked being a guardian, a messenger, whatever was needed of her at the time. Being an angel was lovely.

Being an angel _was_ lovely.

Until she was assigned to Wong Kahei, the lovely girl who had started it all ( ANGER IS A STRONG EMOTION ). She didn’t mind Kahei, honestly, she was lovely and kind, and Hyejoo understood why she was in need of a guardian angel. She ran into quite a few corrupted souls ( ANGER IS A STRONG EMOTION ). So of course Hyejoo always made sure to steer her away from trouble, watching after her and cursing any demon that tried to approach her charge.

But she did nothing when the fallen angels were around. Hyejoo even tried to fall back, to push aside the strong, ugly emotion coursing through her. To grit her teeth and bare it as long as she could. She would not act irrationally, she wouldn’t do something that would send her falling. But then, as months stretched on, the fallen angels began to notice her.

It started with Chaewon, beautiful, beautiful Chaewon turning her head and looking up just as Hyejoo looked at her, surprise flitting across her face before she smiled gently at Hyejoo, nodding curtly. Discreetly. Hyejoo did nothing. Her hands were clenched tightly at her sides as she watched them the rest of the day, Chaewon glancing at her occasionally and smiling when she did, Kahei still clueless to her existence by her side.

( Anger is a strong emotion. )

It was on her third month of guarding Kahei when a demon had appeared at night, a sleep demon intent on killing her charge. It had hissed when it noticed Hyejoo, it’s eyes a blazing red. She began to chant as quickly as she could, trying to remember the verse that would send it back to where it came from.

_( It spoke as she did so. “Aren’t you sick of this? Sick of watching over this lowly human and her friends - those angels - enjoy life? Just let me kill her. It’ll be quick and painless in her sleep. Just let me do it. It’ll solve so many of your problems. I can tell you don’t like her. Don’t like this situation. Let me kill her.” Her chanting came to a halt. It was inside her head already, she could tell just by its gleeful smile, a pulse of anger hitting her suddenly. It moved towards Kahei slowly, watching Hyejoo in case she decided to pull out a sword. “No!” She had screamed, startling the creature, and apparently, Kahei too. She woke and glanced around, her eyes landing on the angel sitting at the edge of her bed. The sleep demon hissed in annoyance. Hyejoo lowered her voice. “She’s awake now.” She muttered, but instead of saying ‘Begone demon,’ like an angel should. Like an angel would, the words “I’ll kill her,” fell from her rosy lips. )_

Anger is a strong emotion. _Speak when you are angry and you will make the greatest speech you will ever regret._ Yet, Hyejoo could not bring herself to regret her words. Not as she turned to Kahei’s openly innocent face, terror contorting it into something only a little less pretty.

She had no idea what possessed her to pick up the large, blunt object on the pink haired girls bedside and use it to bash her skull in. She had no idea what possessed her to continue beyond the girls dying breath, until her head was nothing but a bloody pulp. 

All she knew was anger.

Burning, hot, red anger.

_( “For committing the sin of wrath, of which led to the murder of an innocent mortal - your charge, Wong Kahei, of whom you were sworn to protect, your are condemned to earth. There will be no chance of you ever stepping back into Heaven, only Lucifer and his Hell will accept you now. Be grateful for this mercy.” )_

Angels are not creatures meant to know sin. But if you watch mortals long enough, if you allow yourself to open up to them and love them as you do God. . . You’ll begin to notice yourself becoming a sin. Not even the mightiest virtue could keep one from falling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! And I wrote this at one am! So thank you for dealing with me!


End file.
